ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Paleman
Paleman '''(also referred to as '''Mr. Pale) is a minor character in the fourth season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. He is a descendent of the Elemental Master of Light, and thus also has control over said element. Despite being a quick and skilled fighter, the Paleman is shy and always bends light around him to appear invisible. He was a contestant in Chen's Tournament of Elements, though fought alongside the Ninja during the second Serpentine War. History The Invitation The Paleman was one of those invited to participate in the Tournament of Elements. He accepted and met the other Elemental Masters on the New Ninjago City pier at midnight where they were picked up by Clouse to be taken to Chen's Island. While on the ferry, Paleman noticed the Ninja watching him and turned invisible much to his onlooker's amazement. Only One Can Remain Once on the Island, Paleman was present at Chen's opening ceremony. Once the first challenge began, he fought the other Masters for a Jadeblade. Cole managed to find one, though Paleman vanished and stole it from the Ninja of Earth. However, Cole loosened dust from the floor above them to see the Paleman and used Spinjitzu to send the Paleman flying. He managed to find another blade however, and advanced to the next round of the tournament. During a meal in the Chow House, the Paleman asked the Ninja if he could sit with them, but Jay immediately told him to go away. A smug Cole told him it was rude, but the Ninja of Lightning said he couldn't trust anyone. Versus The next morning, the Paleman ate breakfast by himself in the Chow House, then later observed the four battles that took place throughout the day. Ninja Roll The Paleman observed Skylor and Jacob's dual, though became angered at the Ninja when their suites were removed and they were all forced to sleep in the Chow House. They were however awoken in the middle of the night by Clouse to partake in the thunderblade tournament. Like the other Masters, the Paleman chose to side with Chamille during the event, though when the Ninja revealed Chen's plot to steal their powers, he switched sides and helped Lloyd win. When Chen accused Lloyd of cheating, the Paleman threatened to leave the Tournament if the Green Ninja was eliminated. Spy for a Spy A secret alliance between the remaining fighters (apart from Shade) was quickly formed, and the Paleman attended the banquet that Chen held in honor of making it to the final round. When Lloyd expressed suspicion about the feast, the Paleman tipped his hat to assure the Green Ninja that they were still in an alliance. However, he was astounded when Chen revealed that he was in fact stealing powers with the Staff of Elements, and intended to give it to the winner. With this news, Paleman withdrew from the alliance in order to get the staff for himself. Spellbound The next day, Paleman and the others were placed in Chen's Blimp and flown high above the Island. Once in position, Chen revealed their object; to parachute down and locate Nya. When the floor of the blimp gave way, the Paleman desperately tried to grab one of the parachutes, and succeeded in stealing Lloyd's. Yet soon after landing on the Island, the Paleman was captured by Clouse and Eyezor, and taken before Chen. Though Paleman claimed that he would never get away with his scheme, Chen dismissed the Master of Light as boring and had him thrown in a vengestone prison along with the other Masters. The Forgotten Element Paleman and the remaining Masters were taken to the Anacondrai Temple where their powers were stolen. They were then sent to work in the Noodle Factory, however upon arrival they discovered that the other Masters were already planning a breakout. When the time came, the Paleman assisted in their escape. When Kai destroyed the Staff of Elements, the Paleman's power was restored and before long, the Elemental Masters had taken control of the Island. The Day of the Dragon Like the other Masters, he stayed at the palace to keep an eye on the Anacondrai Cultists and later fought against them when they were transformed by the spell. Soon after Chen led his warriors off the Island, Paleman, like the Ninja and the Masters, were able to summon their Elemental Dragons. The Greatest Fear of All The Paleman used his light dragon to fly back to Ninjago where he watched over the city with the other Masters. When twenty noodle trucks began heading in various directions to presumably attack the villages, the Paleman pursued one of them only to find it empty. The Corridor of Elders After receiving a message from Neuro, the Paleman met up with the other Masters in the Samurai X Cave. There, they decided to make their stand against Chen's army in the Corridor of Elders. During the ensuring battle, the Paleman fought bravely against the imposter Anacondrai, and celebrated with the other Masters when victory was achieved. Appearance Mr. Pale wears a maroon jacket and maroon pants. He wears a lime green shirt under his jacket which is decorated with 100 dollar bills. He also has a golden chain necklace with a medalion on it, gold sunglasses, and a tan fedora. As part of his element of Light, his face is always invisible, and he can turn his whole body invisible too. Trivia *Paleman serves as a boss in LEGO Ninjago: Tournament, with the ability to turn invisible and thrown cans at the player. He can be bought as a playable character for 1,000,000 studs. *Like Tox, Paleman's design is reused from LEGO's Ultra Agents theme; in his case, Invizable. **Other than the reused character design, it is not known why he always keeps his face invisible. ***The reason may be his shy nature. *Even without his elemental power, Paleman's face is still invisible. This is likely due to budgetary reasons, alluded to because he is rarely shown upon getting his powers stolen, and his "prisoner" outfit uses the same texture as the other Masters. *He is the only elemental fighter (excluding Karlof) not to have a one-on-one Jadeblade fight with anyone in the Tournament of Elements. Gallery Neuro39.png Pale40.png 40Ending.png Jacob44.png TheMasters.png PalePrison.png|In prisoner attire. (Note: despite his powers taken away, his face is still invisible. Invizible.png|As "Invizable" in the Ultra Agents theme SoRPaleman.png|In Shadow of Ronin pl:Pale Man Category:2015 Category:Tournament of Elements Category:Elemental masters Category:Heroes Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:Light Category:Invisibility Category:Tournament of Elements Participants Category:Humans Category:Males Category:2015 characters Category:Characters